


Grapes

by centipedelove (TheLigeia)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AkuRoku Day, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLigeia/pseuds/centipedelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was official, grapes were ruined for Roxas forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grapes

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot it was AkuRoku Day so this was really rushed sorry

It was official, grapes were ruined for Roxas forever. He couldn't even look at something grape flavored anymore without thinking about vibrant red hair and having a strong urge to punch something. It was probably something he should talk to a therapist about, but that would mean admitting a problem and he was _not_ ready to bring up the list of things about this one customer that managed to get under his skin. There were too many things on that list considering how few times they'd actually encountered each other. 

Roxas probably shouldn't have even started working at the small grocery store close to his neighborhood to begin with, but he needed the money and it was the only place he applied to that even bothered to interview him. The job was fine - he was able to work the cash register since he was eighteen finally - and usually the customers were polite older women who complimented his blue eyes often. That was embarrassing, but significantly better than the other customer that started showing up. 

Roxas first noticed him because of his hair. The guy looked like he'd gotten hit by a firetruck and the color stayed behind, because holy shit his hair was _red_. The dude was also stupidly tall, with a lanky frame that made him look thinner than he probably was. His eyes also caught Roxas off guard, such a bright green Roxas could have sworn they were contacts, and even more noticeable because of the tattoos underneath them. The guy was actually pretty good looking, until he opened his goddamn mouth at the checkout. 

"I didn't know this place hired middle schoolers." 

Roxas couldn't remember a time he was more irritated with someone right off the bat in his life. He was a senior in high school goddamnit, he didn't need to take this shit. He knew he had a young face so he was willing to let it slide, but firetruck-head just _would not shut up_. He kept complaining about this or that thing, as if Roxas would somehow fix everything for him like he was a goddamn genie or something. 

"You know, if this place is really such an inconvenience to you, just get the fuck out of here and have fun ruining someone else's day," Roxas had remarked casually, taking a little bit of pride in the startled look he got from the redhead. For a while he'd thought it worked, since the guy bought a single bottle of grape soda before he left. He was actually proud of himself for leaving an impression, but then the redhead _kept coming back_. 

The guy would always hang out by the register during Roxas's shift, chatting away about whatever suited him that day. He would, without fail, buy a single grape soda before he left, and by association Roxas was beginning to see red hair and an obnoxious smirk whenever he so much as saw the word grape written on something. It was infuriating. What kind of satisfaction did the asshole even get from ruining grapes and harassing Roxas during work? It wasn't like they had exceptionally striking conversations when Roxas ignored him half the time. The whole thing was just confusing, which is why Roxas didn't know what to think when the redhead asked for his number the next time he was in the shop. 

"Wait... _what_?" Roxas was absolutely dumbfounded. There he was, hair and smirk as obnoxious as ever, holding his hand out to try and take Roxas's phone. How had things even gotten to that point? The dude must have a serious mental condition or something, because there was no way a sane person would just ask for Roxas's number after harassing him at work for the better part of a month. Actually, it would make a lot of sense if the guy was less than sane. 

"I asked for your phone, not your social security number," the guy huffed, hand still outstretched. "It's not like you're signing over your life here." 

That didn't change the fact he had no clue what this dude was playing at. Roxas swore it had to have been a dream, especially when his body acted on autopilot and handed his phone over before he could really register that he was doing so. 

"Hell yeah, now you're stuck with me," the redhead grinned, punching in his contact info and sending a message to himself. Roxas merely stuffed his phone back into his pocket, a little in shock at himself for complying so easily. It wasn't like he especially enjoyed this guy hanging around, so why the hell was he so ready to hand over his phone? 

He asked himself this question again when he received a text at promptly three in the morning the following day. 

**AXEL:**

**DO YOU KNOW WHY THE SKY IS DARK AT NIGHT AND NOT DURING THE DAY??**

Things took a surprising turn for the better once Roxas accepted the fact he had given out his number to someone he barely knew. Axel showed up at his work less and was able to reign in some of his enthusiasm when he was there. It usually came back in the form of random texts out of context, but that much Roxas could handle. Axel actually became incredibly more pleasant, and it pissed Roxas off to find himself actually enjoying the random messages at even more random times of day. 

Roxas never texted back, but he would always show when Axel texted him a location and a time. Sometimes it was for some event Roxas hadn't heard about, while other times Axel was just bored and wanted to take up Roxas's time. They were actually able to have interesting conversations, and a part of Roxas ached realizing that there was just no one else quite like Axel to make wasting time seem like such a novelty. It was some of the most fun Roxas ever had. 

"You know, you could find other ways to spend your time then harassing a high school student," Roxas pointed out once, the pair of them stretched out on the grass in a park after buying treats from an ice cream truck. Roxas bit into his creamsicle while Axel ate his (grape flavored) popsicle. 

"You're a much better way to waste my time than hanging out at the dorms," Axel snorted. For being a college senior, there really didn't feel like there was a huge age gap between them. Maybe it was because Roxas was so mature or Axel was so immature. Maybe both. 

"Seriously though, I can't be the only person worth spending time with," Roxas insisted, frowning at the ice cream in his hand. He never really understood why Axel bothered; it wasn't like Roxas was exceptionally fascinating or anything. 

"Roxas, look at me," Axel said suddenly, his tone serious. Roxas didn't really know what to make of the stare Axel was leveling him with. 

"I see you when I have time to kill, but spending time with you isn't ever a waste," Axel assured. He said it so sincerely; Roxas felt his face grow hot. 

"You have no shame at all," Roxas whined. Axel only grinned, going back to his popsicle and staring up at the clouds. 

There really was no reason to it, but Roxas was pretty sure he didn't know what he would have done without Axel becoming a constant presence in his life. In the end he was glad he was mouthy and Axel was hard to discourage. He wouldn't change a thing.


End file.
